Always On Your Side
by Xo-Samm hearts SVU
Summary: Song Fic which takes place where Fault left off. Olivia has to decide whether she wants to risk losing Elliot as her friend and partner. EO later.
1. Chapter 1

Song: Always On Your Side by Sheryl Crow & Sing.

I've wanted to writea fanfiction to this story for a while and listening to it today made me realize that after Fault was the best time to do it. I don't know where I'm going with it but it'll be somewhere.

Feedback motivates me!

* * *

The memories of the conversation she just had with her captain replayed over and over in her head. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do. Her own words brought tears to her eyes. She was questioning her partner, her best friend, whether she wanted to work with him anymore. The conversation with Cragen was no help. 

"Olivia, what's up?" Cragen said, looking at one of his best detectives.

"I want a new partner." She said, in a very monotone voice.

"What? Olivia, sit down." He said, very puzzled by her decision. "Now, tell me why you want a new partner."

"He told me that we couldn't have a friendship and be partners. He told me that he doesn't want to have to look out for me…" She said, emotion evident in her voice.

"Olivia, you know that Elliot is going through tough times right now, with his divorce and custody for his kids, you have to take that into consideration."

"I know. I know." She said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Look, Olivia, you and Elliot have been through too much to throw it away. For the sake of the precinct, for the sake of you and Elliot, take a day off and think about it." He said, rubbing his temples.

"But Cap-." He cut her off but raising his hand.

"That wasn't a suggestion, detective. Take tomorrow off and then think about what you just said." He said, picking up his pen and continuing on his paperwork.

Olivia walked out into the bullpen and saw Elliot standing at his locker. She silently cursed herself for picking the worst day to get a ride from him. He looked over at her and grabbed his keys. She knew that it meant he was ready.

The two climbed into his car silently. He turned on his car and the sounds of the radio filled the car. "Here's the new one from Sheryl Crow and Sting, Always on your side."

_My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away  
But every now and then you come to mind  
'Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game  
But when your name was called, you found a place to hide  
When you knew that I was always on your side_

Olivia stared out the window as tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She had no idea what her decision would be. She was risking losing her partner, as well as her best friend. The one person that she cared for the most, she was losing. He was slipping away right in front of her, and she had no control over it.

_Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent  
But my demons and my angels reappeared  
Leavin' only traces of the man you thought I'd be  
Too afraid to hear the words I'd always feared  
Leavin' you with only questions all these years __  
_

Elliot wasn't thinking when he talked to Olivia. He'd done it again. He had let his anger get the best of him. He let another one of the most important people go.

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wander, all alone, eternally  
This isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be _

He pulled up in front of her apartment building and she put her hand on the door handle. She pulled it just as he said, "Olivia, wait."

She stopped, but never looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." He said and she shook her head. She got out of his car and made her way into her apartment before breaking down into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I rewrote this about four times because I didn't like how I had it. Sorry it's taken me so long. In the last part, it's Elliot talking to himself, just to let you know.

Reviews make my day

* * *

_Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear,  
Try to pull it close and make it stay __  
Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away  
And I'm left to carry on and wonder why  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side_

Elliot slammed his hand on the steering wheel and cursed at himself. He put his car into drive and drove over home to his apartment. He opened the door and then slammed it shut to release some of his anger. He walked into his kitchen just as his cell phone started to ring.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, It's Cragen."

Elliot knew that this was not going to be a very enjoyable conversation. Honestly, when does your captain call you at 11:30 at night just to chat? Especially after threatening to suspend you for yelling at your partner. "Capitan…"

"Elliot, Olivia came to me today asking me for a new partner."

"What?" He asked, shocked. He knew that he had upset Olivia, but not to the point of wanting a new partner.

"You upset her, Elliot. You don't go around telling your partner that you don't want to look out for them. You also don't go around saying that because you looked out for your partner, you can't maintain a proper friendship and partnership. I gave Olivia tomorrow off to think about your decision, and I'm giving you off tomorrow also to think about what you told her."

"I know what I told her was wrong. Everything was in the heat of the moment and I got carried away."

"Elliot, I understand. I understand that you're going through your divorce, and having a rough time with custody of your kids, but you don't tell your partner, especially Olivia, what you told her. Now, when the two of you come back, I expect changes from the both of you, understand?"

"Yes, Capitan." Elliot said, already sensing a headache coming on.

"You should talk to her tomorrow. And let her talk."

"Thanks, Cap."

"See you later, detective."

Elliot closed his cell phone and threw it across counter. He sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. 'You really fucked up this time, Stabler', he said to himself. He was going to have one hell of a time digging himself out of this hole.

_But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear  
Or are you left to wander, all alone, eternally  
When this isn't how it's really meant to be  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be _

"Olivia? Oh my god, what happened?" Casey said, inviting Olivia into her apartment.

"I told Cragen that I wanted a new partner." She said, sitting down on Casey's couch.

"Why?" Casey asked, putting a glass of water down in front of Olivia.

"It was either our partnership or our friendship. Elliot told me that we look out for each other too much, and he didn't want to keep looking over his shoulder to be sure that I was safe."

Casey looked over at her friend sympathetically. "You and Elliot are so close to each other. He gets in his ways sometimes, you know first hand how that is. His moods are so diverse, it's hard to see what side of Elliot Stabler you're getting one day."

Olivia stood up and started pacing Casey's living room. "He told me those things on more than one occasion. He was serious. I held his life in my hands today, Casey. His kids, his career, everything. One wrong move and I could have been the one to take it all away."

"But you did everything that was right, Olivia. Both of you did. What Elliot did for you at the bus station is so much dedication. You don't see Munch and Fin interact the way you two did." Casey said, standing up to calm Olivia down. She put her hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. "You and Elliot are closer than any other partners. You guys aren't just partners, you're best friends also."

Olivia folded her arms over her chest and sat back down. "I just don't want to be put in another situation like I was today." She whispered.

"Another situation like what? Saving the life of your partner?"

"I don't want to be the one to chose whether he lives or dies."

"Olivia, that wasn't under your control. You were trying to save a little girl. If you had hurt Elliot, or god forbid, killed him, he knows that you were doing it because you love him." Casey said.

"You're right Casey. Oh god, what have I done?"

"Something any concerned friend or partner would do. Now, go home and get some rest. You have a lot to think about before you go back to the job." Casey said, smiling.

"Thank you, Casey." Olivia said and gave her friend a hug.

"Anytime, Olivia. You know where to find me."

Olivia smiled weakly and put her hand on the doorknob. "Oh and Olivia?"

"Yeah?" She said, turning back around.

"Please don't get dunk off your ass. That will only make you feel worse." She said, trying to look out for her.

"Again, thank you, Casey." Olivia said, and left.

Well they say that love is in the air, never is it clear  
How to pull it close and make it stay  
Butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away  
Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why  
Was it you that kept me wandering through this life  
When you know that I was always on your side

Elliot looked through his cupboards, searching for something to take the pain away. "I know it's in here somewhere", he thought to himself. He came three bottles of Jack Daniels and pulled them out. He walked over to his couch and turned on the stereo._ "I'm changing lanes, I'm talking on the phone, I'm driving way too fast..."_ Elliot closed his eyes. "Keith Urban", he thought, "Must be Lizzie's." He turned it down, allowing it to echo in the background.

"What did I do? My partner wants to get rid of me. My best friend for eight years wants someone new. My wife left me, took away my children, and now my partner wants to leave. I don't know what I did wrong. I'm a good catholic, never cheated on my wife; I thought I was a good husband, good father, good partner." Elliot sighed and took a sip of the alcohol. "What did I do wrong?" He thought. "I let my anger control me, and now she's gone. Olivia is gone. My GOD DAMN ANGER drives everyone away. I only had two things left in my life anymore, my job and Olivia. Now, the only thing I have is my job, and it's only a matter of time before I lose that." Elliot sighed and let himself sink into the couch.

A half hour and a bottle of Jack Daniels later, Elliot popped open another bottle. _"And don't you know, nobody drinks alone. Every demon, every ghost from your past, every memory you've held back, follows you home. Nobody drinks alone."_ Elliot shook his head and raised the bottle to nothing. "I hear ya, Keith." He said and took a sip.

Little did he know, someone right across town was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
